A night in the Mart
by SecretlyAWitch
Summary: A night in the mart can be terrifying to some or might be fun, who knows?


Her eyes wondered over to the Thrifty Megamart, her trial set she had been in control of for as long as she could remember. She was nearly finished setting up everything ready, putting up a sign she and a friend of hers made saying, 'Manage to survive the longest in here and you'll earn all of the candy as a prize!' and managed to place it under the Megamart's sign. It was only hours before the event that will start and Acerola hoped that there would be a few brave people that would be able to left that long, or at the very least, thirty minutes before running out of the Megamart.

"Acerola, I've brought the candy like you requested. I just hope we would have a few winners, otherwise we have a lot of candy to eat.."

"Huh? Cherry, that was quick. I thought it'd be a while before you came here."

Acerola would turn and locked her eyes onto to the person that just talked, just noticing Cherry who was behind her, one of the few friends she has and meet back at school she attends at nearly everyday or so. A smile soon formed on the trial captains lips as she took the bags of various sweets from the girl and gave a small kiss to her cheek before setting them on the nearby table that had been set up. She leaned against the table a bit before returning to talk to her friend, planting her hands on the table.

"It wasn't quick. It took me a while to grab the candy and return, silly girl. Have you set everything up, Ace?

"We still need to figure how much candy we'll be handing out for the prize, but other than that, we're set, I think."

"I just hope the people attending this don't get too scared and don't return. Please tell me you'll go easy on them."

"Well, Cherry.."

A soft groan came from the friend as she shook her head, her head turning to the Megamart and back to the trial captain.

"Seriously?"

"You know as much as me it's up to the ghost Pokemon in the Megamart that will determine their stay."

"... Let's finish up. I want to finish up before people start showing up."

"Fineeeee, Cherry."

* * *

Nighttime had fallen not too soon after, Acerola's eyes focusing on the finished Thrifty Megamart as she rested her hands on her hips before looking over to the group of the people that had arrived not too soon before. There were a few familiar faces in the crowd that Acerola knew, those being her uncle Nanu, Moon and Sun as well as a few of the trial captains.

"What time are we starting again, Ace?"

"Did you forget? Then again, I never did tell you, right? We're starting at.. nine on the dot!"

Cherry would focus her attention on the people as she saw a few familiar faces before speaking again.

"Oh hey, Ace, I think I see a few people over there you'd like to see."

A finger from Cherry's hand would be pointed over to where the other trial captains and others where at to Acerola, who forms smile was formed on the captain's lips as she sprinted right over to them, waving towards them before coming to a stop. Cherry reminded behind with a sigh, rubbing her neck and noting the female would need a break after tonight. After what seemed like forever, (in reality, it was like ten or so minutes of nonstop talking and catching up with them) Cherry would walk over to Acerola and tugged on her dress.

"Aceyyyy, it's time to get ready! We mustn't make them wait any longer or else we'll have people booing at us."

"But Cherry, you don't have to drag me! Ahhh!"

Cherry whined a little as she practically dragged Acerola away to start the event that'll happen shortly.

* * *

"Would you like to do the honors, Cherry?"

"Heeeeelllloooo, everyone! It's nice to meet you all! I'm glad you're all able to attend and be apart

Cherry waved her hands and clapped them once, keeping her warm smile on her face before resting them on her sides, her eyes forcing on the group of people that'll partake in the event.

"Now, I'm sure most know already, but to get the bags of candy we've brought, you must last longer than everyone else and you win! You don't and of course you'll lose. Now lets do this! I hope the best for you all!"

Cherry would open the door and as one by one, nearly everyone but Cherry, Acerola and a few others were left outside. Acerola would stroll to be with her friends as the lone girl named Cherry kept to herself by the entrance, wanting to keep an eye on the people and wasn't much of a talker to Acerola's friends anyways. Every so often, screams could be heard and a person would run out of the place or had to be carried out of there after said person fainted or couldn't get up as their legs were too weak to use.

"It shouldn't be too long for a winner to be decided, no?"

Acerola would look over to Mallow as the female noted slightly, a soft sigh leaving her lips.

"I'm surprised that they lasted a short while.. I wanted a lot of them to last at least a few hours before leaving, but oh well.."

After a hour had passed, a yawn came from the trial captain as the winner of the whole event came out after the last person left just minutes ago, Acerola hopping over to her as the winner was surprisingly Olivia- New Story. Cherry would pick up the big bag of candy and headed over to them without a moment to waste.

"Thank you, deary. I'm sorry this ended early for the two of you, but I'm not a easy type to get scared."

A chuckle left her lips as she took her prize from Cherry, petting said female on the head before walking away waving to them.

"Come on! I want to see if we can last a while in there! I don't want this night to end just yet!"

"But Acerolllllaaaaa, I don't want too. Ahhh! Don't drag me along now..!"

Aceola lets a soft laughter out of her mouth and now she got to drag Cherry along and entered into the Thrifty Megamart seconds later.

* * *

The two females would walk into the Megamart as Cherry took a look around, Acerola walking around ahead of her as a ghostly presence appeared behind the pair as a Gengar would sneak up to them as laughter came from the pokemon to attract them, the little trial captain would look behind herself just as the Genger gave Aceola a long lick on her face, leaving the trial captain to collapse on her knees in shock as drool seeped down her face. Foot steps would be heard as Cherry was shocked and from the sudden arrival of the spooky pokemon.

"That was... shocking to say the least.."

Acerola muttered softly to herself as she tried to wipe away the drool off her face as she climbed back on her two feet once again, her eyes wondering over to the spot Cherry was at, only to notice the other female was missing. 'I wonder where she went to...?' Acerola thought to herself as she quietly stepped through the seemingly empty mart as sniffling was heard not too far, her eyes locking at the location where she thought it was before walking there.

"... Cherry? Are you okay?"

A person was hunched over with their hands on their neck was barely seen due to the darkness, the trial captain wishing she had a flash light or something similar so she could tell who it might've really been. Her hand reached out just as the person turned out to be a Haunter in disguise, the arms of the pokemon reaching out and grabbing her shoulders as it laughed loudly. Acerola's eyes widened as she didn't take twice and booked it out of the Megamart in record timing, collapsing not far from the entrance.

"... rola? Acerola? Are you okay?"

The trial captain would look look up to see Cherry who had her hand out for Aceorla, who took it and stood on her trembling legs.

"It looks like I had a lot of fun for one night. Cherry. Take me home, please..?"

"Fine, I will. Oh, can I stay at the Aether place for the night? I don't wanna walk home in the dark."

A nod and a soft sigh left the scared girl's lips, not wanting to complain as she needed someone to be with her for the night.

* * *

 ** _AN: I kinda just made an OC for Acerola and who knows, I might make her a usual character for my stories in the near future. Let's see what happens. I also wish I coulda posted more fanfics, but... eh, my energy to write is low. But hey! Halloween is here and I thought, 'Why don't I make something for that day?' And here we here! Let's hope I post more soon and if not, hopefully I'll have something for christmas in two months on someone in Pokemon. I tried my best with this, but hey, it's something for our spooky trial_** ** _captain!_**


End file.
